The Day Every Fish Dreams Of
by pikachugirl2
Summary: The day has finally come, Ponyo has finally turned 18 and is ready to marry Sosuke! So what exactly out of the ordinary happens on that day, anyway? Oneshot. Not very long, not very creative. Just what happened during the marriage.


"_**Ouch! Mrs. Sosuke's Mom, please be careful!" Ponyo winced as Sosuke's mother gently pulled her short red hair into a bun, setting a small veil on top. Ponyo looked into the mirror, the pain leaving when she saw how beautiful she looked. Ponyo smiled brightly, as did Sosuke's mother.**_

"_**Ponyo, what do you think?"**_

"_**It's pretty! Just like Sosuke!"**_

_**Ponyo's mother laughed. Fujimoto, Ponyo's father, had agreed with her when they were still young that when Ponyo turned 18 years old, she and Sosuke would be married. That day had finally come, and Ponyo had been more excited than ever to finally marry Sosuke, the love of her life. Sosuke loved her back just as much, but Ponyo never really got the hang of normal life as a human. She usually had to help Ponyo out with everything, but she didn't mind it. After all, it made Sosuke happy, too.**_

_**Ponyo stood up and was astonished at her reflection. The dress she was wearing was absolutely beautiful, and the veil showed off the bright, optimistic color of her hair. Ponyo's mother reached up and tied a ribbon around the bun in her hair. Ponyo smiled brightly at herself, then turned to Sosuke's mother.**_

"_**Mrs. Sosuke's Mother, ma'am, thank you for helping me!" She stopped and bowed. **_

"_**Oh, it was no trouble at all, Ponyo. Happy to help. After all, this day is for you and Sosuke. I want you both to have a great time."**_

_**Ponyo twirled around, letting her dress flutter. "Do you think Sosuke will like it?"**_

"_**Of course he will! You're a beautiful young girl, and Sosuke loves you very much."**_

"_**Now what?"**_

_**Sosuke's mother handed Ponyo a bouquet of flowers. "Now all you have to do is walk down the isle and stand next to Sosuke, then just listen to what the other man says. Last, when Sosuke says "I do", just say the same thing. It's easy enough."**_

_**An organ began to play outside the door. She pulled Ponyo over to the door and held the door open for her. "That's your cue. Just walk to Sosuke, okay?"**_

_**Ponyo excitedly walked out the door, taking great care to hide her excitement as best as she could. As she walked down, she saw her own father in the audience, smiling at her avidly. I wished mommy was here to see this. But she's too big, she won't fit. I really wanted her to see me marry Sosuke, too..**_**.**_**But it's okay, my daddy's here though. And Mrs. Sosuke's mom, and…Sosuke, of course!**_

**Ponyo looked up to see she'd walked right into the ambassador. A few people in the crowd laughed. Ponyo was happy to see that Sosuke was one of them. She went to stand next to him. **

**As the minister began to talk, Ponyo was completely distracted. She couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful boy standing next to her. His hair was spiked a little, his tuxedo fit him perfectly, he looked adorable. Even though she didn't know it, Sosuke was silently thinking the same thing with a thin smile on his lips. He didn't know how a fish could look so beautiful, but anything was possible.**

**At one point, Sosuke took out a small box. Ponyo tilted her head, wondering what the box was. When Sosuke opened it, there were two rings inside. Ponyo smiled and knelt down so she was at eye level with them. Sosuke laughed, as did most of the crowd.**

"**Do you like them, Ponyo?"**

"**They're all shiny and pretty!"**

"**Do you want one?"**

"**Can you get me one someday, Sosuke?"**

"**Why don't I just give you one now?"**

**Sosuke took one of the rings out of the box and took Ponyo's hand. He gently slid the ring onto her small finger. Ponyo smiled brightly.**

"**Sosuke, is it okay that I didn't get you a present?"**

"**Don't sweat it, Ponyo. I got my own, anyway."**

**Sosuke slid the other ring onto his own finger. Ponyo started to lick her ring, but looked back up at Sosuke, somewhat confused.**

"**Sosuke, it doesn't taste like ham…"**

**Sosuke burst into a fit of laughter, almost crying. The ambassedor continued, and Ponyo waited eagerly. The ambassedor said something that made Sosuke talk, so she paid close attention.**

"**Sosuke, do you take Ponyo as your lawfully wedded wife?"**

"**I do."**

**The ambassedor turned to Ponyo. "And Ponyo, do you take Sosuke as your lawfully wedded husband?"**

**A grin spread across Ponyo's face. "Ponyo loves Sosuke! And ham! But mostly Sosuke, so yes!"**

**After a couple more laughs came out of Sosuke and the audience, the ambassedor spoke one last time.**

"**I now pronounce you man and…er…fish….You may kiss the bride."**

**Ponyo immediately leaned in and kissed Sosuke on the lips as hard as she could. She'd never kissed him on the lips before, but she was enjoying it. Sosuke hugged her tightly, still kissing her. Before the wonderful moment ended, Sosuke heard Ponyo say as loud as she could, answered by an enormous applause from the crowd…**

"**PONYO LOVES SOSUKE!!!"**


End file.
